Please Don't Starve
by cherry3181
Summary: A great adventure full of fun, friendships and lots of monsters. (That's the best I can come up with) Cover credit to NightWonder7 /nightwonder7
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This has Willowson so, if you dont ship them, don't read**

 **Chapter 1: Willow, Wilson and ... Wendy?**

"Gaaaaahhhh!" the young woman screamed, her raven curls bouncing as she ran. Her face was as white as fresh milk. A man with well groomed, coal hair- Wilson- was working on building his second tent of the season.

"Willow!" he exclaimed, dropping his silk in surprise.

"RUUUUUUN!"

Wilson immediatly dropped everything he was holding and started bolting out of their small base camp, you never knew what could be on this hell-hole of an island. Wilson took one last look at their beloved base, and continued running. Since the young lady was a bit faster than Wilson, she had already caught up.

"What is it?" Wilson panted.

"A spider!"

Wilson immediatly stopped in his tracks.

"A spider?" He questioned. He glanced behind him. This was definitely not a normal spider. Although the anachrids they were used to fighting were a bit bigger than the average. This one was- gigantic! It had six glowing eyes and snapping mandibles, ready to take a bite out of the nearest person. Its legs had sharp claws on the end of them and its torso was wrapped in its own home. Wilson gasped at the sheer sight of it.

"Run you dumbo!" Willow cried from the other side of the field.

Wilson didn't hesitate to do as she said.

He ran as fast as a falcon across the grassy land, almost tripping and falling down a small rabbit hole

"Sorry bunnymen, I have ruined your little kingdom!" He said between gasping breaths.

Just as he approached Willow, the spider seemed to lose interest and walked off to who knows where, its arachnid followers closely pursuing. Wilson wiped the beady sweat off his pale face. He swiftly composed his self and turned to face Willow, "What did you do this time, Miss Willow.". Willow grimaced, she knew she was in for it now.

"I'm sorry" the woman said again, " really!"

"Then what in this world, may I ask, where you doing, fighting a three-tiered spiders nest, ALONE!" Wilson shouted, his pasty face slowly turning crimson."You could have died and then I would have to make all sorts of nonsence, and may I add, Miss Willow,that it is approaching Winter, AND we have only a few measly logs to spare!"

"Sorry I rea-"

"SORRY DOES NOT REPLENISH OUR LOG SOURCE!"

Willow went silent, interurrupting wouldn't stop him when he was like this. Honestly, sometimes that man could be an utter went blabbering on and on about things and Willow zoned out of his jibber-jabbering and focused on other things, like her almost broken sewing kit, and the setting sun.

"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" the man asked, startling Willow out of her daydream.

"I guess so?"

Wilson sighed, and muttered to himself as he retreated back to his was on fire pit duty then.

Willow's russet eyes were about to shut when...

"Hello" a Brittish girls voice called from in the darkness.

"Who's there, show yourself!" Willow shakily called into the darkness, grapping her blunt 's tired groans could be heard from inside the tent as he reluctantly got up from his cozy tent.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"I-I heard a voice?" Willow questioned herself. Wilson popped a half rotted garland on her head.

"Miss Willow, it is essential you get a content nights sleep, especially here, please retreat to your tent"

Although Willow knew that Wilson probably knew what he was talking about, she knew what she had heard.

"Wilson, I **know** I heard something!"

Wilson clearly thought otherwise. He just shook his head and hurried back to his own tent.

"I said hello!" the girl called out again.

Willow flicked her lighter on and walked into the unknown. She kept very quiet and tried not to scare the creature- just as she had learned in girl scouts, Willow silently laughed as she remembered her utter devotion to collecting all the badges.

Suddenly, out of the darkness popped a sombre looking, little girl. She only looked about 8 or 9. Her ash blonde hair was held back in two, slightly disheveled pigtails. Pinned in her side parting was a pink tulip. She was wearing a dirt stained, white blouse with a pink skirt, she looked like quite the little lady, if you ignored the mournful expression.

"Hello" she said

"Oh, Hi?" Willow replied, quite relived.

"I would of preffered it if you had left me to breathe one's last in the unknown, just like poor Abigail."

Willow was slightly put off by the young child's poetic vocabulary, but at least she knew that Wilson and her were not the only ones on this island.

"Hello, little girl, what's your name?"

"Wendy, once Wendy and Abigail."

"O...K, come into the base and have some kabobs."

Wendy and Willow headed back to base, hurrying slightly as Willow's lighter wasn't particulary high on fuel. As they started to see the beginnings of the slightly splintered wood floor, they saw Wilson pacing the base, gnawing his fingernails. Willow realised she had not told Wilson she had left. As the strange child and Willow emerged from the dark, Wilson noticed Willow and Wendy and very uncharacteristaclly hugged Willow. Soon, Wilson realised that this was probably not very gentlemanly and regained his composture.

"I was so worried Miss Willow! And, who is this little one?" he asked, attempting to gain trust by shaking her hand. Wendy accepted his friendly gesture and shook back. Willow looked down at Wendy and looked concerned.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Willow asked.

Wilson nodded his head in reply , taking on Willlow's uneasy frown. Willow dragged him a distance from the blonde girl.

"Who is Abigail?" Willow gravely asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: School will be starting soon so there might be a bigger wait between chapters.**

 **Also this one is more focused on Willow.**

Chapter 2: A Lovely Stroll

Wendy was a queer little girl. Willow noticed that she never spoke and when she did, it was usually about this 'Abigail'. It was beginning to get on her nerves. Willow had asked her who Abigail was but Wendy just stared into Willow's soul , her ice-blue eyes looking far off. Willow never asked again. Willow wished she had never found Wendy. Maybe she could go on a walk without her.

"Wilson," Willow shouted over to his work desk.

"Yes?"

"I'm off on a walk."

"May I come , Miss Willow"

"Sure!"

Willow was cringing for the moment hat Wendy asked to come, but it never came. Willow and Wilson headed off, it had just become morning. They left the poor girl all alone.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

About twenty minutes into their walk, Wilson suddenly called out "Ouch!" in the middle of him explaining all his scientific findings.

"What?!" Willow asked, panicking.

"A tick, I'm sure! It bit me!"

Willow sighed in relief, only a tick. Luckily, she brought some honey poultice. She lathered it on the small bite.

"That'll stop you getting any horrific diseases,"

They carried on walking.

"Miss Willow?" the young man asked "Why did you wish to go on a stroll in the first place?"

Willow was about to ignore his question but he just couldn't .

"IT'S WENDY!" she cried "She never wants to speak or hear about anything but this damn Abigail! And even when she's not she asks real personal questions about my life and it's damn AWKWARD!"

"First of all, Miss Willow, I will ignore your blasphemy. But, I didn't find -" Wilson stopped half sentence. He grabbed his head and painfully winced.

"Wilson!" Willow cried, alarmed.

Wilson didn't reply, he just carried on holding his head.

WIllow's already pale face was now white. Willow started hyperventilating, they were away from base and Wilson was going to die! She didn't learn this at girl scouts!

"HELP!" she screamed, on the verge of tears "HELP!"

No, no help was going to come, Willow had to take matters into her own slightly bruised hands. She lay Wilson down on the floor and put her hand to his head. He felt about 100 to 150 oF . Too hot. WIllow hastily built a backwards fire, as she liked to call it, it cooled them down in the summer. Next she searched for rashes or spots. She lifted up his tattered shirt. There was the beginning of a rash surfacing on his skin.

"How do you feel Wilson, you have to tell me or you will die."

"Dizzy and painful" Wilson said, barely audible.

That was all she needed to know. She reckoned he had epidemic typhus. It was probably from that jerk tick. It could be fatal.

"Wilson, I will help you but you need to stand up. NOW."

Wilson tried to get to his feet, he almost slipped but Willow grabbed his arm, and helped him hobble along. Willow glanced at him, biting her lip. His eyes were very bloodshot. Willow struggled to remember what the doctor said when her father had been diagnosed with this terrible disease. He said something like dock cyclone. Doxy cylin? Doxycyline! But there was none of that on this island. Willow was beginning to panic. Her father had died from typhus a few years ago, she didn't want the same to happen to her best friend. Willow hadn't noticed, but during her daydream, the sun had set. She hastily flicked out her lighter, and told Wilson to sit down.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The young woman woke up to pouring rain. She glanced behind her. Wilson was looking worse. She crawled over to shake him awake.

"Wilson!" she called, "Wilson!"

His eyes flickered and then slowly opened, looking confused. Willow heaved him up and headed the last few kilometres to base. Wendy was there, having breakfast. She seemed to be talking to herself. At least Willow thought that untill she saw some floating bacon next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: This is a meanwhile from when Willow and Wilson were on the walk. It is back at base, with Wendy. It's also quite short sorry. Meh.**

 **Chapter 3: A Ghostly Revival**

Wendy watched the two young adults walk off without her. No goodbye, no nothing. She didn't really mind. Wendy walked along to the crock pot. She had never used it before, but she was sure she could handle it. She had made meals for Mama when she was mournful of Abbi. Wendy searched the chest. All there was were some eel and lichen. Wendy was sure she had seen Wilson make some sushi out of this. She popped in the eel. And then the lichen. Wilson told her not to touch it, he needed to do his sciency business on it, but he wouldn't mind. It was rotting anyway. Wendy lit the fire underneath the crock pot with the extra torch and it began cooking.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wendy had finished her sushi - it wasn't very tasty-and was now cleaning up and thinking of excuses to stealing Wilson's lichen,when abruptly, something in her pocket began to let off an eerie fuschia glow. Wendy dug around in her pocket for the item and found an odd flower, just like her's. It was Abbi's. She had ripped it off before she ran away. Wendy held it up to her face and examined it. She could hear a faint whisper from inside it.

"Let me out Wen!" it cried.

It was Abbi.

"Abbi!" Wendy cried, tears spilling down her dirty face."I thought you were dead!"

"Wen, let me out!"

"How?"

"A sacrifice."

Wendy looked up, a lovely butterfly was pollinating a wildflower. Wendy creeped forward and...

"Got you!" she said as she ripped off its beautiful wings. They would make a nice addition to her collection. But now what. Wendy looked around. No Abigail. It was a trick.

Wendy started bawling like a baby, her head in her tiny caloussed hands. She had never shown any emotion since the day Abbi was found lifeless, that cold Winter night. Ever since then, Wendy had been bereaved, forlon. Wendy remembered the day she ran away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

6-year-old Wendy trotted down the stairs to find her older step-sister Abigail screaming in her Mama's face.

"YOU EASILY COULD OF SAVED HIM!" she hollered.

"Darling, I couldn't have!" her mother replied.

"I'M NOT YOUR DARLING, NOT EVEN YOUR REAL DAUGHTER ALSO, YOU HAD TWO LIFEJACKETS, TWO!"

Wendy knew what they were talking about, his father had died on their wedding day, he drowned in the lake when they were canoeing.

"Darling ple-" Mama said, but was interrupted by Abbi slamming the door in her face. Wendy's Mother cried on the kitchen floor, left alone, with Abigail's flower in her hands. The next day, Abigail was found under the snow, dead. Wendy was never the same, and neither was her Mama.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wendy was snapped back into the present by a soft prodding at her back. She turned around.

"Abbi!" Wendy cheered, full of joy "It wasn't a trick!"

Except Abigail was floating 3 feet off the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes: 3rd chapter of the day, I am on fire! Thanks for the views! Btw I am not rushing, I am just filled with the urge to write today. Sorry if it's a tad lengthy, I wanted to make up for the previous 2!**

 **Chapter 4: Down,down,down**

Willow was attempting to feed Wilson some pierogi while rubbing sweet honeycomb on his chest. She was obviously sulking about another Wendy joining the team. Abigail was a ghost, who could disappear and do all sorts of magic, but Willow had no time to think about that nonsense. Wilson did happen to have epidemic typhus and Willow was concerned, her Dad had died from this disease. Willow hid her distressed face from Wendy by pretending she wasn't done looking after Wilson.

"Willow?" Wendy asked

"What is it?" Willow said through gritted teeth.

"You seem troubled."

"Mmmhmm" Willow replied briefly

"Is something wrong?"

Willow stopped what she was doing, and turned to face Wendy. Wendy looked deadly serious, as always.

"It's just, my Dad kinda died from this so.." Willow stopped to wipe the tears forming out of the corners of her eyes "So..." Willow couldn't finish her sentence.

"My father died too." Wendy said.

"It's terrible, isn't it."

"Yes," the little girl said,looking far-off.

Willow turned back to Wilson and sighed, he wasn't responding to much, he was also really thirsty when he woke up. His usually groomed hair was thick with sweat and had a large bruise on his pale face where he had fallen when he fainted.

"Don't worry Willow" Wendy said from behind her "It'll be okay!"

Willow glanced at Wendy and Abigail, maybe they weren't too bad.

Oo-2 Week Time Skip-oO

"Honestly Miss Willow, all our honeycomb!" Wilson was definitely back to his former self. "And where did my lichen go!"

Willow and Wendy simultaneously tried to speak, making their words useless.

"Shut up!" Wilson shouted unexpectedly, his pasty face momentarily turning scarlet.

Wendy and Willow stopped speaking.

"We will go get more lichen." he said to them both.

"But you're sick!" Willow said, frustrated at his determined demeanor.

"Enough!" he said, looking in the chest for supplies.

He tossed a lantern at Willow, and a dragon pie into Wendy's little arms. He swung his tentacle spike like a baseball bat, almost smacking himself in the (now bearded) face.

"Be careful with that thing!" Willow said, taking it off him and holding it like a professional.

"Very well then, let's move!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wilson approached the cave entrance and swung at the uneven rock plugging it up with his almost broken pickaxe. When it was beaten up enough, Wilson picked up the small pieces of rock and put them in his poorly sewn backpack. They were a bit hefty on Wilson's still aching back but that just couldn't be helped. Wilson peered down the curious hole and noticed it was a tube slide, just like the ones he slid down as a boy. He was about to jump in, his knees bent when,

"Wait!" Willow called.

"Yes, Miss Willow," he replied hastily, obviously apt to head into the caves.

"Are you sure your typhus is gone!"

Wilson did not reply, he just rolled his chestnut eyes and jumped in. Wendy followed suite, her flower almost falling out and Abigail trailing behind closely. Willow jumped in soon after.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wilson landed on his backside at the end of the slide, hitting the stone floor with a loud thump! Wendy and Abigail popped out with rapid speed and hit Wilson, knocking him over quite painfully. He harumphed when they giggled. Willow soon zipped out, unpleasantly landing on her face. She gained her composure hurriedly and clutched her scraped cheeks. She brought out her backpack and applied some spare healing salve, wincing in pain as it stung her grazes. Wilson rushed over to help.

"I'm fine!" she insisted.

"Alright, let's go" Wilson requested, looking at his map closely.

"What is that!" Wendy asked Abigail. Abigail whispered something in her ear. "A slurtle! It is mindlessly chasing rocks!" she recoiled.

Wilson glanced up from his map. A strange snail, about as big as him, was mindlessly searching for and eating rocks.

"I want to blow it up." Willow declared, disgusted.

All of a sudden, it began chewing at Wendy's dress. She screamed loudly and beckoned Abigail to come kill it. Abigail made quick work of it and it was motionless in a few seconds. Wilson began inspecting it's carcass for anything useful. He found some peculiar slime and broke off a bit of shell. They headed off, still searching for lichen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soon they located some lichen and pulled it from the root. Everything was needed. They located some bananas to eat and headed off, back home.

As they were arriving at the base, Wilson stopped Willow.

"Thank you." he said out of nowhere.

"For what?"

"For looking after me when-"

A tall spider pounced on Willow and pinned her to the floor.

"Rawr!" it said.

Did it just say roar?.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: I know I did three yesterday, but here I am, half nine in the morning, bleary eyes, writing another. I hope y'all are liking the updates. Also if you can, please write a review so I know what to improve. Thx!**

 **Chapter 5: New friends**

Wilson screeched like a girl when Willow was knocked off her feet. He hastily brought out his newly sharpened spear from his backpack. He held it up to the marigold sky and charged, seeing the ghostly hair of Abigail accompany him, her white eyes turning a blood-red. Just as they were about to attack the strange creature, it hissed to turn and face them. It glanced at Wilson's razor-sharp spear and curled up in a ball, It's extra legs uselessly dangling on it's back. Wilson instantaneously felt apologetic, however he rushed over to Willow. Wilson knelt next to her. Her dark eyes were glazed and cold, her pretty white shirt was stained with blood, luckily her sweater was scarlet so it didn't show. Wilson choked on his own breath.

"WENDY!" he yelled loudly.

Wendy obediently came over. She gasped when she saw Willow. Feeling for a heartbeat, she lifted up Willow's shirt, asking Wilson to look away, and found no pulse. She looked at Wilson apologetically, and ran across to the monster. Wilson followed, still looking at Willow's corpse.

"We thought you were going to hurt us!" the spider monster cried out.

"So you killed our friend?"

"Yeeeeesss!" the monster weeped.

Wendy turned to face Wilson

"This is Webber, he was once a boy but now he is a spider" she said solemnly.

Webber's six ivory eyes all turned to look at Wilson. Webber was hairy and raven black, and he had 4 extra legs coming from the back of his bulbous head.

"You killed Willow?" Wilson asked with a hint of resentment in his voice.

Webber slowly nodded his furry head, not sure whether to be afraid or not. Wilson knew he could bring Willow back, but it was still irritating that he had killed her.

"Sorry Mister... Mister?" Webber said, looking up fearfully at Wilson.

"Higgsbury."

"We are sorry for killing your girlfriend Mister Higgsbury!"

"She is not my love interest but you should be sorry, vulgar spider, now off with you."

Webber looked at Wendy and his lip quivered slightly. Wendy sighed.

"Webber was wondering if he could stay here, he is very lonesome," Wendy asked Wilson "So I said yes."

Wilson sighed and pinched the bridge of his pointed nose. He nodded his head, exhaling loudly. Wendy and Webber exchanged excited glances, they were both around thee same age, and longing for someone to play with.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Willow gasped for air. She swiftly opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was just beginning to clear up, so all that was visible were some blobs. Once everything was clear, she noticed she was in her tent, and had a shattered life-giving amulet around her neck. She grabbed a silk sheet to go retrieve her clothes. Once she got out of the tent, she noticed the spider creature was happily munching on a pumpkin cookie next to Wendy around the campfire. And he had taken Willow's spot!

"Hey!" she shouted, almost dropping her sheet. Wilson noticed her and strolled across.

"Nice to see you again Miss Willow! This is Webber."

"HE KILLED ME!"

"It was all a slight misunderst-"

"HEY YOU, YOU KILLED ME!"

"Miss Wil-"

"HEY!"

Wilson dragged her across to the crock pot.

"We'll explain it over dinner, for now, retrieve your clothes please!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You're still a big fat, spidery jerk though," Willow said, her mouth full of meatballs.

Webber looked down at his feet, frowning. They could hear Wilson working on his 'surprise' from over the wall.

"Done!" Wilson shouted.

Everyone was over in a brief second, apt to see the surprise. In all its wooden glory, sat a large, finely engraved, wardrobe.

"Ooh" they all said in unison.

"Dibs first!" Willow instantly said, raising her hand.

"Then me!"

"And me!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Soon, they all had pretty, hand-woven outfits, Willow choosing a black dress with a white, silk ribbon, Wendy a beautiful pink frock and some cute mary janes. Wilson took substantially longer than both the girls, shaving his beard and putting on a dapper coat. Webber just popped a striped shirt on and Abigail copied Wendy.

For once in this mad world, everything was peaceful. Wilson was happily eating popcorn, Webber was doing (not very well executed) cartwheels and Willow and Wendy were playing models.

But a loud thumping was beginning to become audible...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Hey, everyone! I'm here again! Shout out to my personal favorite fan fiction writer thesaltylemon for reading this, sorry if it's a little amateur, I'm not very professional, I'm literally writing this in my bed, in short check out thesaltylemon and all that jazz! :D**

 **Chapter 6: Giant Hunting**

Wilson was just finishing the last of his buttery popcorn, letting it melt in his mouth, when he heard loud thumping, coming from behind him. Willow stopped posing instantaneously, and widened her eyes, mouth slightly open. Wendy stood, immobile, Abigail protectively standing in front of the frozen girl, Webber cowering next to her. Wilson turned to look at what had spooked them so. A ten foot tall, enraged looking badger loomed above them. Or was it a bear? Wilson had no idea but one thing he did know, was that angry creatures, were usually dangerous.

"RUN!" he cried, getting up from the log stump he was sitting on.

The creature slammed the ground, clipping Wendy's long frock. It split slightly and Abigail turned a fiery red, floating toward the creature as Wendy was grabbed by Willow. Wilson noticed Willow's pained expression as she saw their only home crushed by the giant monster. Abigail hovered away, turning her usual ghostly white once more.

"NO ABIGAIL, DON'T RUN AWAY AGAIN!" Wendy screeched, making Willow wince and grab her ears. Wilson took one look at Wendy's heartbroken face, and called to the beast, attempting to lure it away.

"Hello!" he called, looking up as he shielded his eyes from the sun with his coarse hands.

The creature turned its furious head toward him. He must have looked like a puny ant to this beast, but all that was on Wilson's mind was not letting Wendy mourn a second time. Once he knew he had gotten the fiends undivided attention, he ran off, into the nearest desert, Willow, shouting at him to stop.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abigail came out of the dense forest she cowardly retreated to, and peered at the crumbling remains of their once cozy base. All 4 tents were now flat pieces of torn fabric and their farms, mounds of moist dirt. The crock pot and alchemy engine, were nowhere to be seen and the ice box, was now rotted food. The sun was beginning to set, and Abigail couldn't see for the pitch black. It reminded her of when she had run away...

OoOo-Flashback-oOoO

Abigail slammed the pained front door shut, furious at her senseless step-mother, and felt bitter-cold snow fill her faux leather boots. It was numbing on her bare toes but she was too angry to notice. Storming out the snow-covered front gate, she glanced at her little sister staring longingly at her out the frosty window up on the icy roof. Abigail ignored her. Positioning her fur covered hood over her sandy blonde hair, and felt for her flower which was usually pinned in her wavy hair, matching her sister's. It was absent, she realised she had thrown it on the kitchen floor in anger. Oh well. Soon, Abigail approached a thick evergreen forest, jumping the barbed fence, she snagged her new coat and it teared in two. Abigail went on without it. The now shivering 10-year-old noticed it was getting rocky beneath the deep snow, and was careful with her footing. An unusually large one made Abigail trip, and stumble into the thick snow. Abigail looked up. She had sunk all the way to the bottom of the frigid slush, and had been crushed between two walls of especially icy snow walls. Panicking, Abigail struggled to get up but caused a snow avalanche over her head. She struggled for air, and made a small breathing hole with her hands. After that, she began digging her way out. Although the cold stung her hands, she carried on digging until she reached the surface. Gasping for air, Abigail looked behind her. She was free! But it was then, that Abigail slipped into the tunnel she had dug out of and realised,

 **she had dug her own grave.**

Oo-Time to go back to Willow-Oo

Willow held Wendy in her arms, flicking out her lighter just in time before the darkness closed in on them. She was hit with the sudden realisation that Wilson might not come back.

"Wilson!" she called out, hoping for an answer.

All that she could hear was Wendy's quiet sniffles. No reply. Willow picked a nearby sapling and constructed a torch. Carefully giving it to Wendy, she set off into the desert, still shouting for Wilson. It was then she tripped over something. Suddenly, she was face to face with an unidentifiable, mangled corpse. Screeching, she got up and shuddered, brushing herself off, like she had just gotten a little dusty. Willow felt sick. She hoped a creature hadn't heard her loud screams. Just as she was looking around, a speck of sand got in her eye.

"Ouch!" she cried, covering it with one hand. But when she felt many speckles of sand swirling round, she suddenly realised, that a giant wave of sand, was headed _**.way.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: 76 views! I know it's not much but you guys have no idea how much this means to me, I just started this because I was bored at my house! Remember, if you can, please leave a review, it would really help out a lot. As always, thanks and enjoy the chapter! :)

Chapter 7: All Alone

Willow screeched as she frantically tried to escape the enormous sandstorm headed her way. Her efforts were in vain though, as in seconds, it had engulfed her. Willow could barely see a thing, as everything was covered in fast-moving powder, stabbing at her back as she shielded her eyes with her two battered hands. She reached for her backpack blindly, and took out some moggles that she had made ages ago, but never used. She shoved them on her head desperately and opened her eyes instantly. In celebration, Willow did a little jig and then continued on, still anxious about Wilson. She called out his name, only succeeding in getting a heap of sand in her open mouth. Spitting on the ground, she suddenly realised she was famished, and searched for food in the expanse of space. She noticed a single cactus,next to a large hill going down. The flower could be edible. At girl scouts, they learned that some flowers are good nutrition. Willow began attempting to get to it. Without warning, a thick wave of sand came crashing into her, and she lost her footing. Falling, she screamed and reached out but only grabbed air, as she tumbled down the hill. She heard a painful crack! when she clipped her arm on the stone ground. When she reached the bottom of the hill, Willow couldn't move for her arm. She called out for help, as the world around her slowly turned to black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoO

Wilson ran for his life from the giant bearger. It was catching up, he had to get somewhere safe. He noticed a sandstorm out of the corner of his eye, and zig-zagged towards it, making sure the creature noticed his movement. Lungs burning, he prepared to cover his eyes and was consumed by the fast swirling sand. He could hear the beast screeching in pain, but he paid no notice. He crouched on the ground and squinted, attempting to open his backpack in hopes to find something useful. All he had was some stale food, a small tub of water and a shaggy straw roll. He ripped the straw roll in two, attempting to fashion a hat to protect his aching eyes. Popping his 'hat' over his ruined hair (sigh), he then made a break for what was left of base. His legs were throbbing, trying to tell him to stop. He didn't. He ran until the edge of the desert was visible, but then he heard someone call his name. Wilson stopped in his tracks.

"HELLO!" he shouted.

He heard a few half-hearted responses coming from his left. He headed that way.

"HELLO!"

The responses had stopped. Whoever had yelled for him was either dead, or about to be. He searched around in the sand, until he tripped over something. Glancing at what he had fallen on, he noticed it was a human, but not just any human...

"WILLOW!" he exclaimed, nudging her until she opened her eyes.

"Wilson?!" she cheered languidly, as Wilson attempted to heave her into the fireman's carry. They approached the edge of the storm, both happy to be alive. But where were the rest?

Notes: I'm not gonna lie, I'm actually not very happy with this one, but I'd like some content to publish because I promised myself every day so... I hope y'all like it. Please leave some suggestions in your reviews, I have some ideas but I don't think it's time yet.


	8. Chapter 8

"

 **Notes: Hey Guys! I'm back! School has started and i've realised that what I needed was a break. Im back, hopefully this one delivers! Chapters will be uploaded alot less frequently, sorry! Anyway, please leave a review, make it critical if you please, and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 8: Friendship**

"Wilson!" Wendy exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes while Webber comforted her.

Wilson rushed over to the two children, carrying Willow on his back. He reached in her breaking backpack and brought out her lighter. Flicking it on, he gathered the other two closer two him, and set the lighter on the ground.

"Damn, my arm!" Willow groaned, almost falling off Wilsons back.

"Oh, Miss Willow, you're awake!" Wilson said as he set Willow on the ground with care.

"Yeah I am, now pass me some salve!" she moaned, holding back tears.

Wilson hastily searched his backpack , earning himself a splinter on his finger. He eventually found the small bowl of salve, and began applying it to half-concious Willow's arm. Wilson held Willow's hand as it stung all her deep cuts. She started moaning loudly.

"Shhhh, Miss WIllow!" he cried, putting a hand over her mouth.

"PICKLE!"

"Miss... Willow?"

"NO, PICKLE!"

Wilson stroked Willow's raven hair, wiping all the sand out it. He suddenly felt a soft prodding on his back. He turned around to see Wendy's large eyes, still bloodshot from crying about the dissapearence of Abigail.

"Erm, Wilson, me and Webber wanted to give Willow a present," she said timidly.

Wilson took a carefully wrapped box from her tiny hands, looking at Webber's hairy face bobbing up and down, encouriging him to open it. He carefully undid the pretty ribbon and opened the expertly crafted box. Inside was a box of sticky taffy, lipstick made of berries, and a beautifily handwritten note. Wilson read it.

 _'Willow, I know I have annoyed you, I have seen your face. I'm sorry. I gave you this gift box because Abigail said you have went through some troubles, and I have only annoyed you. Sorry. From Wendy''_

Wilson was so moved by this note, he didn't realise that Willow was peering over his shoulder at it. He glanced at the tears in her bleary eyes, just as she wiped them away and turned her head. She put her head in her hands and pretended she wasn't crying.

"Oh, Willow I am sorry!" Wendy exclaimed at Willow, handing her all the lovely gifts.

"Oh, oh no, Wendy, Its not you!" Willow weeped, holding Wendy close to her chest . " I just, I hate this place!"

Abigail joined them. Willow beckoned over the two boys untill they were all embracing in a group hug on the muddy grass, around the remains of their broken camp. Soon, they were all crying, each scared of what would follow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: We are at like 169 views at this time, I never even noticed! We've got USA, Russia, Poland, Canada, the UK, even Finland all up in the party! So to celebrate, I'm going to do a special chapter for 200 views when we get to it! I have no idea what I'm gonna do, but feel free to message me or write a review on what you think I should do. Thanks all for reading, we're nearly at chapter 10!**

 _ **Chapter 9: Splash!**_

Wilson grabbed a spare piece of silk from Willow, who was sitting on the remains of a tree with her tongue out, concentrating carefully on the knitting she was doing. The small team of five had been working hard to rebuild their base. They used what had been left on the ground, and a few of Wilson's supplies he had been scavenging for to attempt to construct the more crucial pieces together first. So far they had built back the tents, an ice box and all the farms. Wendy and Webber were on the hunt for Abigail. Despite Wilson's best efforts, she had still run away, much to little Wendy's horror.

"Miss...Miss Willow?"Wilson asked, stopping his work on the backpack he was making.

"Yeah?" Willow replied, not looking at Wilson.

"Don't you think that the children have been gone a tad long?"

"Nah, they're probably playing... I dunno, tag or something,"

Wilson nodded his head slowly, unsure about Willow's prediction. He wiped his sweating forehead with a piece of unused cloth. The climate was beginning to change for the Summer, and Wilson's hands were beginning to get clammy. He hoped the Summer here wasn't too hot. Wilson went back to work on his backpack, using some pig skin instead of grass this time. Suddenly, Webber burst out of the dense forest near the camp, he had Abigail by his side, but no sign of Wendy. Abigail was looking even more white than she already was.

"Wendywentupatreeaandshe'sstuckinthe WATER!" the boy was talking a mile a minute.

"Webber, slow down!" Willow shouted at him.

"WENDY WENT UP A TREE, AND IT SNAPPED AND NOW SHE'S IN THE WATER AND IT'S ALL OUR FAULT!" Webber cried, tears dripping from the black hair over his face.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

The two adults reached the edge of the water and called out Wendy's name, paying no attention to the spider boy weeping at their feet.

"Oh my GOSH!" Willow cried, pointing into the seemingly endless sea.

Tiny Wendy was there, spluttering as she screamed at a shape in the dark, muddy waters. A shark fin.

"Get in!" Wilson shouted at Willow, forgetting his manners for once.

Willow shook her head and crouched down, like she was trying to hide herself. Webber was having none of it. He ran at Willow, top speed, and rammed her in the back, shoving her in the icy waters. She began screeching, like Wilson had never heard her scream. Hysterical, Willow seemed to call out all the names she had ever heard, and splashed in the water hopelessly, ignoring Wendy's cries. With a mouth full of salty water, she dunked under the water, coming up twice before disappearing under the waves.

"WILLOW!" Wilson cried, dropping the formal 'Miss' for once.

He tore off his coat and dived head first into the waves. Salt filled his mouth and stung his eyes, the water was deep and murky. He paddled to the surface, gasping for air. He had to tread water to stay above the surface, his legs couldn't reach the bottom. Taking a deep breath, Wilson prepared himself to dive under again, but a little bit of raven black hair poked up from the water. Willow emerged, gripping on to Wilson for dear life and still screeching like an angry barn owl.

"Can you swim?" he asked her.

"YES!" she spluttered, panicking.

"Then what's wrong?"

Willow only replied by going hysterical again, crying into her hands and screeching. It took Wilson a few seconds to realise that Wendy was gone, and where she was, was a growing pit of red. He frantically looked around for the shark and noticed that it was headed their way. He heaved Willow up onto his back and began swimming at full speed toward land. He could see some of Willow's damp hair obstructing his view. Glancing behind him, he realised the shark was a lot faster than them, and was catching up fast. Luckily, land was near, he just needed to... diving on to the soft, warm sand of the beaches, he laughed mockingly at the shark. But immediately stopped when he saw Willow shaking violently on the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: Hallo, by the time you're reading this, this story has gotten 200 views! I know, I know, it's not much, but, my personal dream is to be an author, and I feel touched that people have actually spent time reading my content! Anyhow, I promised a special chapter, and here it is! So, I know, it's not really extravagant or anything, but I felt this was a long time coming, so here we go!**

 **Chapter 10:** _ **The Visit**_

Wilson watched as little Wendy emerged from her tent, eyes drooping and an amulet around her neck. He felt the steady breaths of Willow sleeping on his shoulder. Rolling his eyes and sighing, he remembered Willow's hysterical fit in the ocean. It had taken a lot of calming down to ask her what was bothering her so. A fear of the ocean. Honestly. Wilson had no experience with phobias or such, however he was certain that if he did, he could of handled himself accordingly to the situation. Instead, she let tiny Wendy struggle in the sea until the shark ripped her apart, bit by bit. As time went on, he had forgiven her, but the ounce of irritation that he had left was enough for him to shift Willow off his shoulder, sighing as he did so. Mumbling in defiance, Willow opened her eyes slowly, and seemed annoyed at finding herself on the cold grass. She huffed and headed to her tent. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large black wave of smoke loomed over the camp. Wilson shut his eyes, spluttering and attempting to hold his breath. He could hear Willow wheezing in her tent, trying to shout on Wendy and Webber. Then, everything went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Wilson?" a woman's voice sounded "Wiiiiilsooooon?"

"I don't think he will wake up. Ever," a younger girl said

"No, he will, look, his eyes are opening. Wiiiilssoooooooooooooooon?"

"Maybe he's dead"

Wilson rubbed his head and opened his eyes, remembering the large cloud of dense smoke.

"Look, he's not dead!" Willow said, seeming less joyous than usual "Hello Wilson,"

"What happened?" Wilson replied as Willow heaved him off the floor

Willow and Wendy exchanged worried glances.

"Well, so this guy, he came and said that we can't revive anymore," Willow replied.

"WHAT!?"

"I know, we're all past it now, you were out for like, ages!"

"Where's Webber?"

"He... eh. He died."

"WHAT!?"

"Listen clearly Wilson," she said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice "I said he died,"

"We can't bring him back then!"

"I know"

"But then he's not coming back!"

Willow rolled her russet eyes, "I know!"

"This man you were talking about, what did he look like?"

"Ugly"

"Details Miss Willow!"

"He had, like, a real long chin, and a suit."

"What did he speak like?"

"He was all calling me 'pal' and I was like, hey dude, I'm not your pa-"

"Maxwell!"

"Wha?"

"MAXWELL!"

Wilson knew who this man was, he was the voice that had made him come to this place. That meant that he was being serious. Great, Webber was dead. Now what?

Notes: Haha, betcha weren't expecting that! Next chapter is going to be a, drumroll please, diary entry! I want to try something different, so I have that planned, not

sure if it's going to work but I may as well try! Thanks, again for 200 views, and I'll see you next time a chapter's out!

Lots of love, cherry3181 (I'm also giving a sign off a go).


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Hallo, we've hit 300 views, I'm so happy! Thanks for the lovely NightWonder7 for providing me with the new cover image! I'm so sorry, this chapter isn't a diary, I tried but it sounded so silly!It's also not on a Friday, sorry again! I'm going to do The Gorge because it just got released for DST PS4. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

 **PS: Sorry for the three-week break!**

 **Chapter 11: The Gorge**

Wilson awoke to a large pounding in his head, cold wind swept through his hair.

"BAA! Who are you?" a voice said

"You've got to get cooking or you'll anger the beast!" the same voice continued "Here, take these coins!"

Round, cold disks piled on top of him, and he got up almost instantly. He could see Willow and Wendy, both just getting up, out of the corner of his eye, and standing in front of him, was a large, icy-blue goat.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" he asked it politely

"The beast hungers for a SNACK!"

Wilson sighed and jogged over to Willow, while the goat still shouted about 'the beast'. He gripped Willow by the hand and heaved her up.

"What's wrong with that... thing?" Willow asked, pointing at the goat creature.

"No idea," Wilson replied "However, one thing I am certain of, is that this, is not our base."

Willow widened her eyes as she took in her surroundings. She looked up at the sky and gasped, almost screaming but stopping herself.

"What is wro-" Wilson looked up, not at a clear, blue sky, but at the razor-sharp teeth of a monster's mouth. He too, almost screeched like a girl. The jaws dripped with disgusting, amber saliva which pooled on the ground into large puddles.

"Yuck!" Willow cried as she was soaked with lemon-colored spit. She wiped some off her dress with the back of her hand. When she lifted her hand to her nose and breathed in, she made a face and gagged. "It smells like death!" she exclaimed as she tried in vain to wipe it out of her hair. Wilson snickered, making Willow scowl at him, but Wilson could see that she was trying to hide a grin.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I do believe that goat is giving a subtle message to cook!" Wendy seemed to appear out of thin air. She nodded her head at the nanny which was now in hysterics, screaming at the three of them to 'Get cooking!'. Willow and Wilson nodded at each other, but neither could hide the childish smirks on their faces. Wilson exchanged the coins for a crock pot and announced proudly that he would be the cook.

"Wait,wait,wait,wait." Willow said to this "You want to be the cook?"

"Yes!" Wilson replied matter-of-factly.

"You don't know the first thing about cooking, Wilson!"

"I think you will find, Miss Willow, that I, in my adolescent years, was a town renowned cook!"

"Oh were you now? So, If that's the case, why did I do the cooking at the base?"

"Well, that's because, I, well that's simple, really, it's because-"

"Because?"

"You- you are the better chef," Wilson admitted, lowering his head.

"Haha!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay, now get a rock, we need more stone soup!" Willow screeched.

Anxiety was creeping in as Willow realised that she only had 20 more minutes to cook before the Gnaw put it's 'plague' on the three of them. Wendy had been the gatherer, as Wilson had revealed very early on, how useless he was at finding a fair trade. Wendy, however, with her young legs, was extremely speedy, and was quick to deliver whatever Willow needed for her recipies, which and demoted Wilson to farmer. Willow was using her limited knowledge of cooking in base, but more often than not, this had failed her. A fantastic recipe back home could turn out to fail here, or create something entirely different. A terrible recipe at base could make an extravagant meal here, anything could happen. Also not helping, was Wilson constantly giving her 'tips' which usually resulted in them losing precious time and losing their meal. Willow chewed on her lip as she watched Wilson struggle to pull a rotten potato out of the ground, which he had not prepared very well. He was now jeering rude remarks at the potato ruining his farmland.

"YOU LOOK LIKE MY MOTHER AFTER A DAY IN THE SCORCHING HEAT!" He yelled at it, his face turning a deep crimson. Wendy appeared behind him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"You are aware that potatoes are not sentient?" she said.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then why are you being mean to it?"

"Because..." Wilson turned beet-red, this time out of embarrassment. 'Embarrassed by an 8 year old,' Willow thought to herself 'How sad,'. Willow was grinning at Wilson now, and he turned to face her and began giggling himself. Wendy approached Willow with a stone in her hand.

"Oh, thanks Wendy!" Willow said as she took the stone and threw it in the pot. Within minutes, the soup was ready, and Willow put it on the altar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Willow and Wilson slid down to the ground, sweating and worn-out. Willow leaned on Wilson's shoulder.

"This was a long day, but you know what would've made it worse?" Willow asked him.

"There is no way it could have been worse, but go on,"

"If you were cook,"

"That is, sadly, true,"

The two made a futile attempt at laughing with almost no breath, and gave up. Wendy soon joined them.

"We are not cooking any longer?" the little girl said, cocking her head.

"Wendy, I can barely answer you, what'cha think?" Willow puffed

Wendy shrugged and crossed her legs. Suddenly, a large rumble sounded from the sky. Willow looked up slightly.

"What was that?"

"Probably thunder," Wilson replied, clearly just not wanting to get up.

"Wilson, the sky is a mouth here, how can there be clouds?"

"Please, Miss Willow, just stay, we are both tir-"

"I'm gonna find out what it was!"

Wilson sighed as Willow rose to her feet and gripped her axe tightly. Willow turned to say something, but they had all already figured it out.

"The gnaws plague is upon you!" the goat called from behind them.

Wilson just had time to glance at Willow's petrified face before he was overcome by a burning sensation in his bones. He heard Willow scream and Wendy burst out in a fit of hacking coughs. And then, he realised, his hands were no longer the pale, calloused hands he'd come to know and love. They weren't even human.

OoOoOoOoOoO

 **Notes: Yeh, this chapter was mostly speaking, but I quite like it! That's all I have to say so thanks, I'll see you next week.**

 **Lots of Love, cherry3181.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes: So, here we are again, I missed a week but I'm back, no-one's really reading so It's fine (hopefully). So, I'm working on a big project, not sure how long it's gonna take but if I miss a week of this, you know what's going down. So I guess this isn't my main focus anymore, maybe I'll send it off with a finale or something? Either way, I'll probably do a chapter every other Friday, and then my loyalest (most loyal?) readers can read the big project when it comes out! No names for now, it's in the draft stages. Alrighty, that's all, enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 12: There are others?**

Wilson tried to speak, but found it felt as if his throat was closing up, and all that came out was a horrible, squelching sound that made his stomach churn. His eyes filmed over with a greasy substance, and his vision was altered drastically, colors darkened, shapes blurred, and he could barely see in front of him. He managed to make a noise that somewhat resembled

"Help!"

just before his back snapped with a crack, and his legs gave way. Suddenly, he was on the floor, limbs sprawled out, and coughing up a liquidy, turquoise substance. ''m going to die, I have the plague, and this is how I die, he thought. Everything began to swirl and cloud around the edges and his thoughts became half-formed. It wasn't as bad as he had expected, dying. It was quite peaceful. Wilson was ready to let go, and just die, right there, but something caught his eye. Even in the low definition version of the world, it glowed brightly, and flashed with millions of colors, some of which he hadn't seen before. A dim thought swirled around in his mind for a few minutes, and then snapped in place. That glowing thing, was the item that was supposed to get them out. The gem that Willow had spent hours of restless cooking to try to get. A Gnaws Favor. Wilson grabbed it with his sticky hand, and with his last ounce of strength, hurled it at the goat, who already had two its hand. He noticed the floor seemingly open up beneath him, and then the world became a pulsating black.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Wendy!" a woman weeped.

Wilson could hear vomiting sounds near him. He rose to his feet with a start, and anxiously swept back his hair. Wendy was coughing up blue liquid on to the ground, with Willow by her side, sobbing.

"Wilson!" Willow cried, and ran to him.

"What happened?"

"Wendy," Willow said through her tears "She isn't well,"

"Surely it can't be that bad?"

Just as Wilson finished his sentence, Wendy began to screech loudly and shake. Willow began crying harder.

"She's been doing it for ages!" she said, gripping Wilson's arm like a lifeline.

"And, anything else?"

Willow shook her head. Wilson knew he had to help, or Wendy might die. But how? He scanned the area they landed in. It seemed that no-one had been there before. There was thick forest where-ever he turned, and nothing else. Except,

a piece of sticky honey sinking into the grass. Better than nothing. Wilson scooped it up in his shaking hands and ran as fast as he could back to Wendy.

"What's that gonna do?" Willow asked, narrowing her eyes.

Wilson shrugged his shoulders and began to whip it around with a stick, as Willow rubbed Wendy's back, unsure of what to do. The honey began lightening in his palms and he fed it to Wendy as well as he could while she spluttered. She immediately stopped vomiting, but still shook violently.

"Wow!" Willow cried, clapping her hands.

"Wow, indeed!" Wilson replied, as awestruck at himself as Willow.

"But, now what?"

"Now what..."

Wilson carefully inspected his surroundings. He had no way of knowing if he had been there before. Wilson's confidence began to waver, where were they?

"Hey, what's that?" Willow pointed at something in the distance. Then he saw it, a large tent, and an alchemy engine. New hope sparked up inside him, as he saw more and more signs of human life. A flash of brown hair appeared through the trees, and Wilson set off, almost too fast, toward it. He almost tripped over Wendy, who was still laying on the grass, exhausted. Now, approaching the camp, he noticed two people. One, an olive skinned girl in her late teens, and the other, a man, slightly older, with dark skin and a scraggly beard. They were playing music and dancing, having the time of their lives while Wilson, Willow and Wendy were approaching death's door. The man banged on a drum made of skin, while the girl played her ukulele. They both wore garlands made of vibrant flowers.

"HEY!" Wilson shouted at them, almost in an almost demanding tone.

They both stopped stock-still. The man dropped his drum on the ground.

"There are others?" he asked.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: Hello, it's me, I believe this will be out before the scheduled day, so, you've got an extra chapter this week! So, no-one is really reading this anymore, but I am enjoying writing it. So, here's my decision. This is the last chapter. I just need to focus on my new story, and perhaps make a new fanfiction in the meantime. It's been lovely writing this, and I'm sort of upset to end it. Thank you for reading. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 13: The End**

Wilson immediately set off towards the two people.

"Oh, thank goodness, hello!" he said.

"Hey dude! What's the problem?" asked the younger woman.

"You look very flushed!" exclaimed the man.

"Yes, yes, I have people waiting!" Wilson panted. "Come quickly, bring your healing supplies!"

The man set off with Wilson toward the forest, while the woman stayed at their camp and collected spider glands. Wilson and other man managed to speak while sprinting.

"Wilson Percival Higgsbury," Wilson said, putting his hand out.

"Warly," said Warly, shaking his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you!"

"Same here,"

They approached Wendy and Willow. Wendy, who was still pale, was in Willow's arms, hugging her neck like a toddler.

"Is she alright?" Wilson asked.

"I think so, but who's this!" Willow exclaimed.

"It's Warly, he's going to help Wendy!"

Willow narrowed her eyes at Warly for just a moment, and then stood aside, leaving Wendy on the grass. Warly began to inspect Wendy, looking in her eyes, checking her ears.

"Seems fine to me!" he said after a while.

"But, wait, are you saying that screaming and barfing up liquid is 'fine'?" Willow asked.

"Well, she's not poisoned"

"Well," Willow rolled her eyes and sighed. "What now?"

"Let her rest, I'd say"

Just then, the other olive-skinned woman appeared, seemingly out of thin air.

"Oh, she seems fine, what was all the hurry about?" she said.

At this, Willow rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, what's up?" the woman asked her.

"Nothing, just nothing," Willow muttered.

"I'm Walani" the woman announced.

"Willow," replied Willow.

Unsure of what to do, Walani put her hand up for a high-five, but Willow didn't return it. Awkward silence ensued. Warly began to whistle. Willow pretended to check her nails. A eternity passed of waiting. Finally, Wilson broke the silence.

"I'm ravenous," he said.

"Us too, we haven't had food for days!" Walani replied, lengthening the 'a' in days.

Wilson looked around for the first time. It was a lot sunnier than their base, and a cool breeze drifted through the air. Palm trees surrounded the area, and strange crabs clicked their pincers at them. It looked almost, tropical. The edge of land wasn't nearly as harshly vertical. It almost looked like a beach.

"We were just about to leave," Walani said.

"Leave how?" Wilson enquired.

"Sail, dumbo!"

Willow cut in. "I tried to sail once, I almost drowned!"

"It's different here," Walani replied, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, but how d'ya know where you're going?"

"Stars, my place is just a little to the west from the big dipper,"

"Where is 'your place'?"

"Somewhere in Hawaii, I could never remember the stupid name, but anywhere's better than here!"

Willow nodded her head in agreement. Wilson butted in quickly.

"Can we come?"

"What?" Walani said "No, dude, there's no space!"

"We can make our own boat, we just need to get away from this island!"

"Chill, just listen here, we've been planning this for like a month now, you're not gonna delay it!"

"We won't, please, just get us off, all we need is some supplies!"

Walani put her hand to her face in a thinking gesture. Wilson prayed. And then, the most important thing since he had arrived happened. Slowly, Walani nodded her head. Wilson cried out in surprise and joy. Willow did a strange jig and then hugged Wilson while jumping up and down. Wendy managed a weak smile and raised her arms in the air.

"Haha, we're leaving!" Willow shouted.

"I know!" Wilson replied as he was slightly suffocated by Willow's tight hug.

"WE'RE LEAVING!" she said again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Have you got Bernie?" Wilson double checked.

"As always!" Willow replied.

Just then, Wilson remembered something with a jolt in his stomach.

"Abigail!" he said.

"Oh no!"

Wilson sighed and sat down on a tree stump. Willow sat down on the ground next to him.

"This has been fun!" he said.

"Fun?" Willow asked "This- starving was fun?"

"Well, no, but we made some memories,"

Willow peered at Wilson.

"I guess we have!" she said after a while.

"As much as I will _not_ miss it, I will,"

"Yeah, just, surviving, having fun, picking wild flowers, the sounds of nature,"

"Being together as a team, us against the wild world,"  
"Yeah,"

Willow moved closer to Wilson. They sat together for a long time.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"All aboard!" Walani shouted from her boat.

Wendy, who had regained her strength, was sitting on their own boat, staring out to the vast sea. Wilson hopped on the loading platform, took Willow's hand and helped her board, while she pretended to be a first-class passenger, fanning her head with a petal and wearing palm leaves as a long gown. When they were on, Wilson hopped to the front of the ship and smiled at the thought of the upcoming adventures to be had. Willow reached down into the sea and splashed Wilson with some water, letting out a childish squeal as she did so. Wilson splashed her back withn more, and so on until they were sodding wet and laughing like school children. Wendy approached, sombre as ever.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Having a water fight, wanna join?" Willow said.

Wendy shrugged her shoulders, reached down and splashed Wilson. They laughed until their stomachs hurt, and didn't stop until Walani called out to them, and untied her boat from the island.

Wilson did the same, but before he let go of the rope, he said a silent goodbye to the place that had brought him so much happiness, and yet made him suffer so much. Then, he let go of the rope and stood by Willow and Wendy. The three adventurers stared out to sea, their backs turned to the island. They didn't look back.


End file.
